Sweet Fate
by Luciann.Fitzgomery
Summary: Lucy finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her. When he turns to violence to get revenge, who better to turn to for help than Ian? They become closer and their feelings for each other grow stronger. What will happen if they decided to get into a relationship and problems start to arise... Will their possible love for each other be able to conquer all or will that be the end?
1. Chapter One : I Need Your Help

**Chapter One: I Need Your Help**

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this is a very new thing to me because this is the first fanfic I have ever written... I am French but I do have an English editor so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry! It's a Lucian (Lucy Hale and Ian Harding) fanfic based on their lives together as a couple. I have heaps of ideas for it and I really hope you enjoy reading it :)**

 **Lucy's POV**

It was a cool Friday night, the wind was blowing the leaves on the trees and I could feel it in my hair as I walked out of the bar. Troian and I had decided to go out after a full day of filming for Pretty Little Liars. Since the show had begun, we started hanging out with each other. She's always been there for me and she always will be, same goes for me. I'm very grateful to have her as a friend. We always laugh and have a good time when we're together and we'd pretty much be lost without each other. Tonight was one of those nights, full of laughter, smiles… and alcohol. We'd been dancing and drinking the whole night. When one of us was on the dance floor, the other was singing the song that was playing. Our voices were broken and our bodies were aching but we didn't mind because we had a lot of fun. As we were leaving the place I heard Troian.

"Shit!" she said with a broken voice.

As I turned back to see what was going on I started laughing as I saw her on her ass in the middle of the walkway. We were so drunk and then she started laughing too. After a second, I started walking toward her to help her. She took my hand and pulled herself up and back on her feet. After walking for a couple of minutes, I felt something was missing.

"Crap!" I said putting my hand around my neck "Troian, I forgot my scarf! I need to go back and get it."

As I tried to run back to the bar, still half drunk, I could hear Troian laughing from behind me. A little smile grew on my face when I turned around and looked at her. After many efforts, I was finally in front of the bar and headed inside. After searching for my precious scarf, I spotted it, grabbed it and walked back out to Troian. I absolutely love this scarf. One of my closest friends, Ian Harding, gave it to me as a birthday gift for my 25th. I love scarfs but this one is more precious to me than any others I have. We've been great friends since the beginning of PLL and have gown closer as the show has progressed. I couldn't ask for anything more. Well, I guess I could but I'm not sure if I want to.

Linking Troian's arm with mine, we walked down the deserted streets, only illuminated by the law light of the lamp posts. After a few minutes of walking and talking, we were standing in front of the apartment I was living in.

"God tonight was..." Troian started to say. We both looked at the other and said together,

"CRAZY!" we started laughing so hard, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood woke up.

"Yes, it was," I said between laughs "We definitely have to do it again."

"Anytime." she said, smiling at me and walking closer to me to give me a hug "Goodnight, Goose. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure thing, night Troi." I said hugging her back.

Grabbing my keys from my purse I walked into the apartment building and stepped into the elevator. I pushed the button of my floor and waited until I had reached it. Once I heard the ding of the elevator, the doors opened and I got out. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in.

"Hey babe, I'm back!" I said, loud enough for my boyfriend, Adam Pitts, to hear me if he was still awake. Hearing nothing but silence, I closed the door, "Adam?" once again, nothing. He was probably already asleep. Putting my purse on the coffee table in the living room, I was walking by my bedroom, which I share with Adam when he stays over, and I suddenly stopped when I heard a noise. That's weird, it sounds a lot like... moaning? I started walking faster to the room and reached for the handle. I pushed the door open and light up the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout as I see what's happening in my bed. Adam was naked, lying on top of another woman! Their clothes were scattered all around the bedroom. She was screaming his name while he was moaning in pleasure. They were panting heavily and you could clearly see that they were both covered in a layer of sweat. When she saw me she tried to hide her bare chest and body with my sheets but there was no use, I had already seen everything. Adam instantly stopped kissing her and looked at me. I could see the surprise on his face and the horror in his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yell in furor. Well, I obviously knew what was going on. My damn boyfriend and an unknown woman were having sex in my bed.

"Lucy, it's not what you think it is," Adam said putting his boxers back on.

"It's not what I think it is?! So you're not cheating on me?" I say ironically, trying to contain my rage when a single tear falls down my cheek. The woman who was sleeping with Adam was trying to pick up her clothes and quickly put her bra and panties on. She grabbed the rest of her clothing, not wanting to be in there any loner and ran out of the room, fleeing the apartment. Within a second, Adam was standing in front of me, begging for me to listen to him.

"Luce, please listen to me. I can explain it." He said taking my hands in his looking at me like a poor lost puppy and asking for mercy and forgiveness.

"Let go of me!" I scream, removing his hands from mine "You're not going to explain anything to me! You don't have to, I already understand the fact that you cheated on me Adam, and that's all it matters!" I said as I left the bedroom toward the living room. Adam quickly threw some clothes on and followed me grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me Adam! I don't want anything to do with you anymore so leave me alone and get the fuck out of my apartment right now!" I shout at him, but he doesn't move. He still has ahold of my arm and he then grips them tighter.

"I said, LET GO OF ME!" I shout even louder as I try to remove my arm from his hands but he is too strong. I turn around and look at him. I don't see the desolation in his eyes anymore. No, it's purely anger and violence now.

"I don't care how long we're here for, you're going to listen to me!" he yelled at me with firmness.

"NO! I don't want to hear any of it! I don't want to see you again! I don't want to hear from you, EVER!" I yelled at him "We'r-" I started to say.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" he bawled at me.

"I will Adam! WE ARE OVER! I'm so done with you! So leave, NOW!" I shrieked back at him.

"You bitch!" he said, finally letting go of my arm, but only two seconds later he raised his hand and slapped me with all his force that had built up in is body. I instantly fell down to the floor of the living room, my head hitting the ground forcefully. I then heard him walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving me on the floor with my bleeding forehead and cheek. I tried to get up, but my body fell back down again. I curled up into a ball, my arms around my legs, and knees in my chest with my head buried in them. The tears that had been building up in my eyes started to trickle down my face and I started to sob, I felt so miserable. My face and head ached immensely. That bastard cheated on me and then had the audacity to slap me. He's the one who made mistake, and I'm the one being punished for it. Thinking of how I wasted my time with him makes me feel sick, I'm ashamed to have ever loved him. After 15 minutes of crying, and lying on the cold hard wooden floors, I decided to get up. I reach for my purse that was on the coffee table to retrieve my phone and make a call. After three rings, the person picked up.

"Hello, Lucy?" I hear.

I started sobbing hysterically "I need your help" I say in my tears.

 **So there is the first chapter... Thank you to those who actually read it! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and if I should continue updating the story. If you guys enjoy it and review, I'll post the second chapter once I've gotten 5 reviews. The amount of reviews for me to update will increase every few chapters so please make sure you review!**

 **\- Emma 3**


	2. Chapter Two : Finally Safe

**Chapter Two: Finally Safe**

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews... Can't believe we got the double what we asked for! It's good to know people actually read it and liked it! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Ian's POV**

It was currently two in the morning when I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. When my eyes fluttered open, I recognized the caller ID said 'Goose' and I immediately reached for my phone to answer it. After all, it must have been important if Lucy was calling me at this time of night.

"Hello, Lucy?" I said with a sleepy voice.

"I need your help" Lucy said between heavy sobs. My heart broke into a million pieces as I heard the sound of her crying through the phone. I sat up in my bed, in nothing but my boxers.

"Hey, Luce, calm down," I said in a sweet tone, trying to calm her nerves "Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong" I continued to say, worried about what had happened to her.

"I-I just saw Ada-am and," she started to say "they were in b-bed," she tried to continue, but her sobs got heavier and heavier and I couldn't fully understand what she was trying to say. "He le-eft and I ne-ed you Ian" she said before she completely broke down into tears.

"Okay Luce, where are you?" I asked nervously, knowing something was wrong and that she wasn't okay at all. I had never heard or seen Lucy crying like this before, I don't know what exactly happened or the full story but she needed me right now and I was going to be there for her. Lucy and I have been very close since the beginning of Pretty Little Liars and I tried to deny it, but my feelings for her were getting a lot stronger with time. I have wanted to tell her so many times but I was afraid that if she didn't feel the same way, I would have ruined our on-screen and off-screen relationship which I wouldn't trade for anything. We both had a crush on one other when we first started to shoot, especially when we filmed the bathroom scene during the first ten minutes of the pilot. I immediately feel in love with her when I first saw her, she looked so flawless and beautiful that my heart pounded and ached with every word she said, every look she gave me and every kiss we shared, even if we were just acting. I couldn't help but try to flirt with her every time we were on set together. I'd always believe that what was happening was true, that she and I kissing meant something to the both of us, but I couldn't think that way anymore, not once she and Adam got together. It killed me so much to not be able to reveal my feelings to her but I didn't want to mess with what she had with Adam, I couldn't do that to her. Every time we were together, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her, to laugh with her and forget about everything happening around us, every problem I had left my mind when I was with her. She had this kind of power over me, and I just couldn't fight it.

"I'm at my apartment Ian," she said in tears with a broken voice that I hated so much to hear. I can't stand the of the idea of her being so hurt and that I am not by her side to comfort her. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt which happened to be Lucy's favourite, and a pair of runners. Taking my phone and my keys from the kitchen bench, I ran out of my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I climbed into my car as I reached the parking lot and drove as fast as I could to Lucy's place. I parked my car in front of her building and walked inside. I climbed the stairs faster than I've ever climbed any before, and arrived at her front door within seconds of entering the building. I knocked softly and waited for Lucy to open up and let me in but she didn't. After several minutes of waiting, I lifted the door mat up and took the key that was hidden underneath it. She told me before that I could use it if I needed to come inside for whatever reason, if I needed something and she wasn't home. Putting back down the door mat, I insert the key in the lock and turn it to the right to unlock the door and enter. Lucy's apartment is always neat and very clean; it's an amazing place, very well furnished and full of photos of herself, her friends and her family, and all the people she cares about. There are a couple of pictures of me and her up on the wall too, in all of them we're smiling and laughing, they remind me of the wonderful times we always have when we're together. I have a lot of pictures of us in my apartment too and I wish I could have more, but it'll look too weird if I had a lot of pictures in my place of just her and I. I noticed this time though, her apartment wasn't as neat as it normally was, there were a couple of broken things scattered all over the floor. I took a look around and searched for Lucy, but I heard her before I could see her. I turned around and saw her, laying on the cold hard wooden floor, curled up into a ball, her arms around her legs, and knees in her chest with her head buried in them. She was crying and her body was shaking, and that's when my heart broke into a billion pieces. A tear fell down my cheek as I rushed toward Lucy and knelt down to her so I was at eye level with her. I placed my hand on her lower back to make her aware of my presence. I then scooped her up in my arms bridal style, and walked the both of us over to the couch to take a seat, with her in my lap. At first she was surprised but then when she realized it was me, she relaxed a little, tightening her arms firmly around my torso and hiding her face in the crook of my neck. Her sobs got heavier and her tears started to stain my shirt. I held her closely to me, kissing her forehead numerous times, whipping away her tears while rocking her back and forth trying my best to calm her down. She was broken and weak; I couldn't help but feel sad and destroyed. She is the person I care the most for and she's hurt.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was still laying on the cold hard floor of my apartment, in tears. I was so hurt, sad and upset and, once again I felt miserable. I was mentally and emotionally as hurt as I was physically. I suddenly feel something, no not something, but someone. It was Ian, he was finally here. I relaxed in his arms as he embraced me and wrapped his arms safely around my petite body. I was so grateful that he was here, I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He's always been there for me, always. Not once has he turned me down when I've called him for support or comfort and I was so glad he was here tonight. After what Adam did to me, I really wanted him by my side which was when I realized how much I really do care about him, he's such an amazing friend. As I smell his marvelous scent, I can't help but put my arms around his body, pressed against mine. I didn't want to let him go, ever. It was too amazing to let that feeling escape my body.

"Thank you for coming Ian," I said, my head still buried in his neck.

"Don't worry, Goose, I'm here now. You're okay, you're safe" he said hugging me even tighter "You're safe" he repeated with a sweet voice, his hands caressing my back gently. As I heard his voice, my sobs started to die down. He always knows what to say or what to do to calm me down, or to simply make me feel safe again. He has that kind of effect on me.

"Thank you" I said truthfully in a barely audible whisper. He suddenly stopped hugging me, but I didn't want it to end, I wasn't ready to let go. My arms were still wrapped around him, silently asking him to stay in that moment for a little while longer.

"Luce..." he said with a soft tone that calmed me down directly.

 **Ian's POV**

I really didn't want to break the hug, because I could feel that Lucy needed it a little bit longer and so did I, but I had to. Lucy needed to tell me what happened so I could get to the bottom of this and help her. As I tried to un-wrap my arms off of her body, I felt Lucy's arms squeezing me harder. It was so difficult for me to try to break the hug again.

"Luce..."

She didn't move.

"Lucy you need to tell me what happened, you need to tell me what's wrong," I continued in a reassuring voice. After a moment, she let go of me and slowly turned her face towards mine so I could see her. All of a sudden, my body broke down and filled itself with sadness, a lack of understanding and rage at the same time. Lucy's forehead and cheek were bleeding and her face was covered with blood on the left side, something I hadn't noticed when I picked her up off the floor earlier. A tear fell down her cheek as she saw how destroyed I was to see her like that, hurt.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask her, worried and confused.

"Adam." she simply replied.

"What did he do? He's the one who did this to you? Does it hurt?" I continue to ask her, "Please tell me what happened!"

"He cheated on me and when I caught him he slapped me Ian," she told me, looking down at her hands.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE!" I shout more furious than ever "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT JERK!" I scream, as I carefully removed her from my lap and started walking around the living room, hands on my neck, trying to calm myself down and not break anything else.

"Ian..." she mutters looking at me, with fresh tears forming in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment. I slowly walked back over towards her and sighed as I sat back down only this time, next to her.

"I need to take care of this," I tell her, pointing to the blood on her face. "I'm going to grab some water and face cloth. Just stay here, I'll be back in one second." I said as I leave the living room and head towards the bathroom to take a clean face cloth and wet it with some hot water to wipe the blood off her face. I went back to the living room and knelt down in front of her, wet cloth in hand. After I cleaned her face up, I asked her once more what happened while taking her hands in mine.

"Earlier in the evening, Troian and I went out to a bar. When I got back here, I heard some noises coming from my room so I went inside so I could see what was happening and I saw Adam, naked, with another woman. I broke up with him, which upset him so he slapped me with so much force, that's when my head hit the corner of the coffee table." She said as the tears that had formed, finally spilt.

"Hey, don't cry, don't cry, he not worth your tears, Goose." I said to her, as I sat back next to her on the couch and rubbed her back soothingly with my hands. It seemed to relax her so I didn't stop.

"I feel ashamed, Ian, ashamed and betrayed," she told me truthfully.

"No, Lucy, stop. He's the one who should be ashamed, not you!" I retorted with an angry tone. I didn't like Adam very much before, but now that I know what he did to the woman he's supposed to be in love with, I hate that douchebag. If I could, I would have killed him without an ounce of hesitation and pity. That asshole deserves to die.

"How could I have loved him? I should have seen it coming." she confessed.

"He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." I said truthfully.

"Thank you Ian, so much, for everything, you don't know how much this mean to me," she said, locking her eyes with mine. I could tell that she was telling the truth. In this moment, I wanted to kiss her so badly but I couldn't, not tonight. After what she'd been through, I didn't think it was the right time. Instead, I kissed her forehead and she laid her head on my left shoulder. A single tear fell down my cheek once again, thankfully, she didn't notice it. I couldn't tell if it was a tear of sadness or happiness. I wrapped my arms around her gently for the second time tonight and kissed her forehead once more. She cuddled against my torso, her arms pressed between my body and hers. I could now say she feels safe. I was happy to know it, and to know that that jackass wouldn't hurt her anymore because I would be by her side now, to protect her. It was three-thirty in the morning when we fell asleep on the couch, in each other's arms, our bodies pressed up against one other, her head on my shoulder, and my head resting atop of hers. If this hadn't of happened under those circumstances, it would have felt like paradise. Our own perfect, little paradise.

 **So what did you think... Do you like the sweet and protective side of Ian? Will Ian go after Adam? Do you think Adam will come back? 5 reviews and we'll update so you can find out.**

 **-Emma 3**


	3. Chapter Three : we talked and talked and

**Chapter three : We talked, and talked, and talked some more**

 **You guys are awesome, thank you for all the amazing reviews!Thank you to those who have read the previous chapters and are keeping up with the story, it means a lot. This is the third chapter, I hope you'll like it! :)**

 **Ian's POV**

It was nine in the morning when I woke up, Lucy and I had spent the night on the couch, cuddled into each other's bodies. For the first time in a couple of weeks, I had slept like a baby. The night with her had been perfect, and it felt _right_. Lucy was still asleep when I woke up, she looked so peaceful and happy, you could see a faint smile on her face when I brushed her hair out of her face with my fingers and started twirling the tips around my fingers. I absolutely loved her luscious and long, curly chocolate brown hair. She sometimes put it up in a high ponytail, so you could see her tattoo on the nape of her neck. I was there with her when she decided to get another one. The little bow she decided on getting was small and adorable, just like her. She always complained about her height, she thought that it was a default, but it wasn't, and if it really was a default then it would be the cutest one ever. I loved her petite body, especially when we were filming an Ezria scene that involved me caressing it. I would get to hold her small frame close to my masculine body, my arms either wrapped firmly around her waist or placed on her hips and hers around my neck. Due to Aria's new love interest on the show, Andrew, we didn't have those kind of scenes together for a certain period of time, and it killed me. I missed filming scenes like that so often, it started to become just on occasion. Marlene King, one of the directors of the show, had told me that she had some big projects for Aria and Ezra in the following season, so I didn't lose hope I just wished every day that Ezria would be back together in no time. We were still seeing each other on set between takes but that wasn't enough for me, I needed more. I instantly stopped dreaming and got back to reality when I felt her starting to stir. She was still asleep when she slowly wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her head in my chest. I smiled at her actions, she was so beautiful to look at. I put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me if that was even humanly possible considering there wasn't even an inch left between her body and mine. We stayed like this for over an hour, me daydreaming about us while holding her close and her sleeping peacefully in my arms. I decided to get up at ten o'clock to make us some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to grab a few ingredients to whip up some food for her to eat when she awoke. I took two eggs, the butter and some bread. After I finished cooking for her, I put everything on a serving tray. I then made her favourite coffee and walked back into the living room, where she was still completely asleep. She started stirring again, this time waking up as she smelt the scent of the fresh brewed coffee. Sitting next to her, her beautiful hazel doe eyes fluttered opened. She sat up and looked down toward the breakfast I was holding. She looked me in the eyes and a warm and thankful smile grew on her face.

"You made this for me?" she said pointing the elements on the tray.

"Yes," I started to reply, staring at that smile of hers that I absolutely love "Good morning Goose." I finished, giving her the tray then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. That's not exactly where I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't give into my temptations, not just yet anyway.

"Thank you," she said with a happy tone "Good morning to you too, Shmian" she retorted, teasing me. I smiled at her words. She took the warm cup of coffee in her hand to smell the perfect scent of it and take her first sip.

"Heaven," she mutters. She came closer to me and gave me a gentle kiss on my left cheek. I couldn't help but smile in pure happiness at what she just did. "Thank you" she repeated softly.

"Anytime" I told her, putting my hand on hers.

She started to drink more of the coffee, I take it she liked my coffee. She then started to eat the eggs I had made, with all my love for her. Lucy literally loves food, every time we eat together, I can't help but smile and be happy when I see her eating. She's like a little child when she sees food, she gets so excited. Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts when I heard it.

"Hey, do you want some?" she asked softly, with a piece in her hand.

"Sorry, what?" I reply, still a little lost in my thoughts.

"Food, do you want some?" she started to ask "Hey, are you okay?" she continued with a worried tone.

"Um... No, no, thank you I'm fine" I said as she eats the piece of bread "I was just thinking" I finish saying as I looked her in the eyes.

"About?" she asked rapidly, still eating.

"How he treated you" I told her, with a nervous tone. I wasn't really lying because I thought of it earlier. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow, as a sign of confusion "Adam" I said. The smile on her face disappeared suddenly as she looked down at her hands. It was a bad idea to bring that up again but we had to talk a bit about it again. I knew that it was hard for her to talk about what that bastard did to her and I didn't want to push her, but we needed to clear things up so we could figure out what we were going to do about him and this situation and if she wanted to tell others about what happened if anyone were to ask. We also needed to know what she was going to tell to the media if and when they find out Adam and her broke up. I needed to know what was going to happen next for her, him, and us. We needed to clarify some things.

"Luce..." I started to say when I saw a single tear roll down her cheek, which was still clearly damaged because you could see the black bruise that had formed on it "I'm sorry Luce, but we need to clarify the situation an-" I continued to say before she cuts me off.

"I know. I know I just don't want to talk about it right now, I need some time Ian." she declared, looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"Of course, we'll talk about it when you're ready. Do you want some alone time? I can go if you want. I could... pack up Adam's belongings, only if you want me to." I said softly, taking her hands in mine and smiling at her. She smiled back to me and nodded.

"Thank you Ian." she said in a whisper.

"No problem." I replied. I was a little disappointed that she didn't want me by her side but I understood. She did need some time alone to think about stuff and what would happen next.

Doing what I had said, I walked toward her room and started packing Adam's belongings. I looked for them on and under the bed when I found something interesting. I lay down on my stomach to grab it and pull it out from under the bed. It was one of Lucy's bra, it was a strapless black bra with patterns on it. It was a little weird to hold Lucy's lingerie in my hand, mainly because I'm secretly in love with her, but I couldn't help but look at it and imagine Lucy wearing it.

"Ian I'm going to take a showe-" Lucy said as she entered her room "W-what are you doing?" she said suddenly, watching me as I stood there holding her bra. I couldn't say if she was just surprised or angry.

"Lucy I-I swear I wasn't looking for it I, I just found it and..." I said confused as I tried to explain her, stammering my words. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red as I realized how awkward the situation was. Lucy started smiling and giggling, as she walked towards me.

"It's okay Ian, don't worry," she started to say, taking the bra from my hands and placing it back in a drawer, "You've already seen much more of me anyway" she told me smirking.

Right, that day. God, I couldn't forget it, the day we shot the Ezria sex scene in season five, for the one-hundredth episode. We were both naked, well, I had my boxers on and Lucy had her panties on, but besides that the top half of us was bare. You couldn't see anything but her back and my chest on screen, but I had a full view of almost everything. She was truly flawless. I didn't see her bare, toned chest for more than five minutes because I knew it was really awkward for her and I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. The scene was only shot once because we filmed it so well to everyone's surprise.

"Okay, Ian I'm gonna take a shower and we'll talk after." she said, leaving the room toward the bathroom.

"Okay." I whisper, still a little embarrassed about what just happened.

After twenty minutes of packing Adam's belongings, I put the two bags next to the front door, to throw them later. I sat on the couch, waiting for Lucy to come out of the bathroom. She showed up five minutes later, finally ready to talk. She sat down next to me, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a tank top, her wet hair in a high ponytail just like I loved.

"So..." she started to say "Let's talk."

"Yeah, we need to clarify some things." she nodded. "I just finished putting Adam's things in those bags and I just wonder, what are you going to say to your friends and family?" I asked her.

"What? Nothing! I don't want to have to tell anybody about it!" she said angrily.

"You're sure? You don't want to tell anyone?" I tried again.

"Well," she started to say softly "Maybe Holly..." Holly was a really good friend of hers, she was the one who played Aria's mom, Lucy's character, on Pretty Little Liars.

"Okay, and what are you going to tell to the media when they find out you two are no longer in a relationship?" I asked, taking her hands in mine gently.

"I don't know. Do I have to say anything?" she asked me desperately. "I mean, it's really none of their business."

"Lucy, you know they're going to ask. They won't leave you alone until you give them details about your break up. Some of them are like fucking vultures." I told her, looking deep into her hazel eyes. At this moment I had an uncontrollable desire to kiss her, but of course, I didn't.

"I know... I'll just tell them that we weren't made for each other and that our relationship just wasn't going to work." she said desperate, looking down at our hands.

"Okay, maybe it'll work." I said hopefully. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Time will help." she told me.

"I hope so. I'm here for you too you know."

"I know." she said, a smile tugging on her lips.

We continue to talk for the rest of the day, sitting on the couch next to each other, bringing either warm smiles or hot tears to our faces depending on the topic. It was around ten o'clock at night when we started getting tired.

"Woah, it's already ten. Maybe I should head home, I'm kinda starting to fade." I said as I got up from the couch and started walking towards the front door, quickly followed by Lucy. As I reach for the handle I heard Lucy.

"Actually," she said "Would you stay? Here, with me?" she asked hopefully.

I turned around to face her, "Huh..." I couldn't really say anything, I was kinda surprised by her question.

"I'm... I'm afraid that Adam is going to come back and do something else to me." she told me with fear in her eyes. "I don't want to be home alone, Ian."

"Of course I'll stay with you Goose, I'm here for you!" I said as I walked closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. I was so happy that she had asked me to stay, hopefully when she's over this whole mess, I'll have the opportunity to tell her how I feel about her, and that I'd like to be more than just good friends.

"Thank you Shmian" she told me hugging me back "I'm going to prepare the guest room then." she said, breaking the hug.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, no it's okay."

I was so glad I stayed at Lucy's. With me by her side I knew she'd be safe. I was so happy, I couldn't get the growing smile off my face. This night, was one to remember.

 **So that's the latest chapter... Thanks for reading it! So what do you guys think? Still enjoying the sweet side of Ian? Did you enjoy the scene in Lucy's bedroom? Are you suprised Lucy asked Ian to saty? Will Ian reveal his feelings to Lucy? 7 reviews and you'll know all about it!**

 **-Emma**


	4. Chapter Four : My Savior

**Chapter Four: My Savior**

 **So we didn't get the amount of reviews we asked for but thought we should update anyway... Please if you read, make sure you review it's really important to us to know what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

After all he had already done for me I couldn't believe I had asked him more. I couldn't believe I asked him to stay and his response surprised me even more, _"Of course"_.These words kept replaying over and over in my mind; I hadn't even noticed he was hugging me until I smelled his cologne on his shirt. I immediately hugged him back, burying my head in the crook of his neck, taking in more of his scent. He had done so much for me that I didn't want to ask him to stay and I didn't want to bother him with my issues, but I needed him, I was afraid to be anywhere without him. What if Adam decided to come back? What if he hurt me more than he already had? I still needed Ian by my side. A part of me knew that I'd probably need him by my side for the rest of my life so I knew I was protected from anyone and anything. That part I tried to ignore but every times I tried to reject those kinds of thoughts, they came back right away, haunting me harder. I didn't want to believe that I could possibly be in love with my cast mate, especially because it was Ian. I decided to bury those feelings deeper in my heart every time but they'd always surface again, forcing me to ignore and deny them even more each time, but I just couldn't forget them. I was fooling myself by telling myself that those feelings would disappear with time and that I'd find someone else who would make me feel that way about them and move on from Ian. No matter how hard I'd try though, they would always be there, telling my heart what to do even if my head was telling otherwise such as distancing myself from him. So far, my head always won but something was telling me that would change. I was pulled out of my messy thoughts when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It was of course Ian. I offered him to stay in the guest room last night as I obviously wasn't going to invite him to sleep in my bed with me, not the first night anyway.

"Yeah?" I said, covering my body with my thin sheets as I saw the handle being turned slowly. I wasn't naked, but I was wearing a white top that was semi see-through. Ian entered in my room already dressed.

"Good morning Goose" he said happily.

"Good morning Shmian" I replied with the same tone. As he walked by, I noticed a growing boyish smile of his on his face. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"What?" I ask, trying to figure out what he was smiling at. Still looking at me, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Because I know you too well, I know that you can't live without your daily coffee dose, which you haven't had in three days. I'm actually surprised you haven't gone a little loopy. So, I figured that your favourite coffee from Starbucks would make you happy. Am I right?" he said calmly with a smirk on his face. A smile grew on my face as I imagined the taste of the coffee in my mouth, running down the back of my throat.

"Ian you don't have to do that, the closest Starbucks shop is at least at 15 minutes from here," I said. I didn't want to bother him with a long car ride only for a coffee, even if I needed it as much as I do right now, which he apparently noticed.

"What if I want to?" he told me. Seeing that I was still hesitant, he continued to talk "Luce I promise you, it doesn't bother me at all. It's no problem."

"If you say so. Thank you Ian." I reply in a sweet voice.

He just smiled at me and moved closer to me to kiss my forehead. He then stood up and walked toward the door. As he reached for the handle, he turned his back to face me.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, Luce" he said softly with a little smile and walked out of the room, closing the door. I heard the apartment door shut signaling he had left.

"Okay" I whisper to myself, happy.

It was ten-thirty in the morning and I didn't want to get out of my comfortable, cozy, warm bed. I just wanted to bury myself in the soft and silky sheets and pillows and feel like I was on a little cloud. I just wanted to go back to dreaming where I could create myself another life, another place where the unicorns aren't just fiction and where I could escape from my fears, thoughts and problems. I just wanted and needed an escape, a refuge, my own safe haven. And that's what I did, I wrapped myself in the sheets, closed my eyes and flew away to my wonderland. I fell into a deep slumber, because it was the only possible loophole. I didn't want to wake up, not ever. The world that I created for myself was perfect, even if it was only in my dreams. It was all I needed. There were all the people I cared about, all the things I loved. Everything was here, and it was enough. Life is too superficial, but in my world, it wasn't and that's why I loved this place so much. In your dreams you can be who you really are and who you really want to be without having to hide, or to run away from anything or anyone, you could be yourself. Although it was perfect, all good things must come to an end. I understood that when I heard someone opening the door of my apartment, entering it and closing the door very quietly behind them. I must be Ian but it was weird because he had only left twenty minutes ago. Maybe there wasn't as much traffic as usual. I then suddenly remembered my coffee. I fully woke up and up in my bed, still wrapped up in the sheets to cover my body.

"Ian, come here please, I need my coffee! Shmian!" I yelled in a very happy tone, teasing him. We teased each other all the time, it was so much fun. There was no reply from Ian, only the sound of his footsteps. He was probably trying to tease me back.

"Come on Shmian, I know you're there! Come in I need my coffee!" I yelled between giggles. Still nothing but the footsteps coming toward my room "Ian it's not funny! Stop teasing me and give me the damn coffee please!" The footsteps stopped right outside my bedroom door "Finally," I said as the handle turned and he started opening the door "I've been waiting for you. I know we like to tease each other but it's not nice to drag it out when I'm in desperate need of coffee and you know it." The door opened fully and the person who stepped in wasn't who I was expecting at all. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled not in amusement this time, but in fear. I quickly climbed out of the bed pulling the sheets with me and pushed myself against the wall in the corner of the room, trying to stay as far away as possible as I could from the person who was standing in my room. It wasn't Ian, it was Adam.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shrieked again at him.

"Lucy..." he said, walking toward me.

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" he stopped walking.

"Lucy, I-" he started to say.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? THE DOOR WAS CLOSED!" I screamed.

"I still have the key that you had made for me. Listen, Lucy I'm so sorry, for everything. I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me, please." he said with his beaten puppy face.

I stood there completely shocked and bewildered by what he just said.

"How dare you? How dare you come back here after what you've done? How dare you ask me for forgiveness after you cheated on me and hit me! How could you say all that after all of the pain and the suffering that I had to endure because of you? You're an asshole, a bastard that I will never forgive, ever! So I suggest you just take your shit now and leave!" I bawled at him once more.

"No! Not until you forgive me. You know I love you and I know you love me too." he said firmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You seriously think that I still love you? That I'm going to forgive you?" I said between sarcastic laughs.

"I don't think you are I know you are. I'm not going to leave this place until you say it out loud." He replied.

"Get your ass out of here!" I shouted again.

"No Lucy, I'm not leaving!" he said coldly, walking toward me. He grabbed my arm like he did a few days ago and started pulling me out of the corner I had hid myself in.

"ADAM STOP! STOP!" I screamed as I tried to debate but once again I wasn't strong enough compared to him. He finally let go of me when I hit him between his legs with my knee. He instantly took hold of the place I had kneed him, trying to make the pain stop.

"You're such a slut! You're going to pay for that!" he finished. I immediately ran toward the apartment door to get out but Adam grabbed my ankle, which made me fall to the wooden floor. Fortunately, I put my hand out to break my fall which lessened the fall. He quickly got to his feet and ran to close the door before I had another opportunity to escape. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my feet in a standing position.

"Say that you love me and I will forget about what you just did" he told me still holding me tightly.

"No!" I kept screaming, tears now streaming down my cheeks, angry tears. I kept fighting him but I couldn't do anything to make him leave and I certainly wasn't going to tell him I loved him. So I kept shrieking and shouting, hoping that Ian will be back soon to help me.

 **Ian's POV**

As I reached for the key to Lucy's apartment, I noticed it was already open. I suddenly heard screaming and yelling and all that came to mind was Lucy. I instantly ran into the apartment as fast as I could. My heart was pounding harder than ever. I didn't know what was going on but Lucy could be hurt. Her screams went on and on and became louder with every second. I ran into the living room and finally saw her with a man but not just any man, Adam. I hurried toward them both and hit him forcefully on the cheek bone. My punch was so violent and strong that he had let go of Lucy and hit the floor, making his head spurt out blood. Lucy sunk to the floor wrapping her arms around herself in comfort as she watched me keep hitting him with all the rage that had filled my body. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet, looking at his destroyed face. I stared into his eyes, full of fierceness.

"You are going to leave this place and never come back again and if you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill you." I said firmly, still staring at him. His gaze was full of dread, mine was full of rage. I dragged him toward the front door, still wide open, by the scruff of his shirt. I threw him out the door to the floor. Before closing it I reached for the bags that his belongings were in. I threw them on top of him and closed the door, giving him one last glare. I rushed back to the room where Lucy was, still curled up in the corner. I took her petite body in my arms and carried her bridal style to her bed, where I lay her down, lying myself down next to her then wrapping my arms around her body. I started rubbing her back trying to sooth her while I pulled her in closer to me. No words needed to be said, she just needed me. We stayed like that for a while waiting for her tears to stop and her breathing to calm down before she spoke up.

"Thank you so much Ian. I don't know what he would have done if you didn't show up." she whispered, her head still on my chest.

"I shouldn't have left you, I-" I replied.

"Ian stop, it's not your fault okay? Don't you dare blame yourself." she cut me off.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, worried.

"No, Ian, I am okay. I'm safe now. After what you said and did to him, I'm sure he's not coming back anytime soon." she said smiling at me with some tears still in her eyes. I let out a small laugh at her words.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you have some coffees for us" she said, teasing me. I smiled at her.

"Right," I answered "They're in the living room."

We both stood up from our very comfortable position and walked toward the living room where some much needed and well deserved coffee was waiting for us.

 **That's the end of the 4th chapter! So what did you guys think? Still enjoying the sweet but also very protective side of Ian? Did you have the feeling Adam was going to come back? I think you guys are going to like chapter five... Keep reviewing and you'll read it soon! 22 reviews and we'll update again. Also, please tell your friends about our fanfic... it's up on wattpad as well, just follow .**

 **-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Smile That Changed Every

**Chapter five : The Smile That Changed Everything**

 **Hey guys! First of all I wanted to apologize for not updating earlier so, sorry! I also wanted to thank you guys for all the amazing and supportive reviews! With that being said, I think you're gonna enjoy this chapter ;)**

 **Ian's POV**

 _(Two day time jump)_

Since the day Adam came back, I really didn't want to leave Lucy alone in her apartment in case he decided to return, despite what I had said to him. Lucy had offered for me to stay for a few more days, which I happily accepted without any hesitation. I guess she was still a little unsettled and wary, even though we both knew Adam wouldn't came back after my threat. I had brought some of my belongings and my two dogs, Mochi and Bailey. Lucy loved seeing them, so did her little dog Jack. Every time they'd play with each other Lucy couldn't help but laugh and join in with them, so I thought that would help her to get her mind off things, it's a win-win situation. The past days had been great; Lucy was a lot better and was smiling a lot more too. Together we burned every single picture she and Adam had taken together. I had to admit, it was a lot of fun for the both of us. She was completely finished with him, and I was glad to know it. I still hadn't told Lucy about my feelings for her and my attraction to her, I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to. It was never the right moment to do it and I kept putting it off and doubting myself thinking about what it would change for both of us. I was still her best friend, at that time least. Everything was just so complicated and confusing; I really didn't know what to do. I was pulled from my train of thoughts when I heard Lucy's angelic voice.

"Iaaaaaan!" she yelled.

"Yeah, what is it Luce?" I asked her, joining her on the floor where she was playing with the three dogs.

"Come play with us, we miss you!" she answered pouting at me.

"Yeah yeah." Jack suddenly jumped on me and started liking my face crazily "Well I missed you too, buddy" I said between laughs, pushing him off of me. Lucy started laughing more and louder as Mochi and Bailey started running toward me, to pounce on me like Jack had earlier, to lick my face a much as Jack did. I looked like I had just come from the shower and Lucy couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes, she came and rescued me from the dogs.

"I've missed that." I said, as I moved closer to her.

"What? The dogs licking your face?" she replied still laughing as I smiled at her.

"No, your laugh…" I told her, pointing at her lips, "I've missed your laugh." I finished, looking deeply in her eyes, curling a piece of her hair over her ear, caressing her cheek with my hand. She blushed instantly and looked down at the wooden floor.

"I'm going to grab you a face cloth, your face is all wet." she said, trying to avoid what was happening.

"Huh, okay..." I said, my eyes watching her every move as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked to myself out loud, realizing this was maybe a little awkward for her. The gaze I gave her wasn't really friendly, it was a more than that and I hadn't realized that while I was doing it. This was heading in a direction that I couldn't control anymore. I needed to tell her about my feelings for her, I couldn't wait any longer. She came back, the face cloth in hand and gave it to me.

"Here." she said sitting back down next to me, smiling.

"Thanks." I replied. I cleaned up my face and threw the face cloth on the coffee table. It was now or never, "Lucy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she said casually looking at me.

"Lucy I..." I was trying to find my words, but instead the wrong thing came out, "I'd like to play more with the dogs, it's a lot of fun," I ended up saying. I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't. Why did something this simple have to be so difficult? I couldn't find the right words; I was too scared of the outcome. She smiled at me, having no idea of what I really wanted to tell her.

"Of course, Ian. I'd love to!" she answered. She called the dogs and they came right away, running and excited. They started running around us while Bailey placed the tennis ball in front of me, wanting me to play fetch with him. I was about to take the ball when Lucy suddenly took it.

"Nope! It's my turn Shmian!" I started laughing as she threw it. Bailey instantly ran to get it, followed by Jack and Mochi within a second. We immediately burst out in laughter together. This was it. Her laughter, her smile and her happiness. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to do something. That's when my unconditional love for her took control over me. She was still laughing softly when I did the unimaginable. Only a couple of inches were separating us when I took her head in my hands and brushed her lips with mine, kissing her passionately. She was so surprised that she didn't even say anything when I broke the kiss which made me start to regret what just took place.

"Lucy I'm-" I tried to apologize only to be cut off by Lucy's lips back on mine. I directly took her head in my hands again, cupping her cheeks as I kissed back deeply. A few seconds later I broke the kiss once again.

"Lucy, I'm in love with you." I revealed to her, looking her in the eyes, her head still in my hands.

"I'm in love with you too, Ian." she said, looking at me.

We both smiled at each other's words. Her lips got closer to mine as she reached for them, only to pull me into yet another intense kiss. With her tongue running along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth slightly and she slips it in. As our tongues fight for dominance, I give up and let her win to which she smirked about. I moaned into her mouth, pulling her body closer to mine. She then moved to straddle my waist without breaking the kiss. Our make out session got more heated within seconds when she wrapped her arms around my neck tangling her fingers in my hair and pressed her hips firmly against mine. She moaned at the feeling of my growing member pressing into her lower half. Lucy was then on her back after I had rolled us over making myself on top. Her hands were travelling up and down my spinal column as we continued to kiss passionately while in need of oxygen. She suddenly rolled us back over, so that she was on top of me, our lower halves still pressed firmly against each other. Lucy broke the kiss and giggled as she felt my hands squeezing her ass. I slipped my hands into her jean pockets while her hands were playing with the hem of my shirt. She slipped her hands under my shirt to caress my chest and abs. She lifted my shirt slowly, and then removed it completely, tossing it somewhere on the floor with us. Once, it was off, she stopped her movements and looked down at me.

"Have you been working out?" She said suddenly, looking at my toned body, with a growing smile on her face.

"Maybe." I replied, with a smirk on my face. "Now, where were we?" I asked, teasing her.

"I think I was about to do something like this…" she lay back down my chest and kissed me deeply.

"And maybe this…" I said, starting to remove her shirt when she stopped kissing me. "What's wrong?" I said with a sense of nervousness in my voice. She looked at me, and then at the three dogs that were watching us. Bailey dropped the tennis ball, which rolled toward us.

"I can't do THIS in front of them. Why don't we take it to my bedroom?" Lucy said gazing back at me.

"Good idea." I said, firmly grabbing her thighs to carry her into the bedroom as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist while continuing to kiss me.

I lay Lucy down softly on the king size bed and lay myself on top of her, trailing open mouthed kissing down her neck from her jaw line. Leaving a few hickeys along the way, I then moved onto her chest while she was moaning in pleasure. She took my head in her hands to bring it back up to her mouth, our lips touching one another's, our tongues fighting for dominance yet again. She rolled us over, wanting to be on top again, and pushed me onto my back, her hands on my bare chest, our lips still glued.

"I think you were about to do this." Lucy said, removing her shirt. She was wearing a black bra with patterns on it which she looked perfect in.

"You're so beautiful." I told her, looking at her chest. She smiled at me and started to stoop herself to kiss me when I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously and confused.

"Wait, this is the bra I found the other day, isn't it?" I asked with a smirk looking at her.

"It's possible." she replied, smiling. "I didn't plan this if that's what you're thinking." she finished smiling at me, while leading her head to mine. I then proceeded to slowly remove her pants.

"You're seriously stunning Lucy." I said between moans, seeing the matching black panties she was wearing.

"It seems that you have more clothes on than I do. Drop the pants Mr Harding."

She smiled down at me, biting her lower lip in anticipation as I removed my jeans and boxers. I wanted to take control therefore rolling us back over so that I was on top. I pressed her petite body against the mattress while grinding my erect member against her, my mouth kissing her wildly, turning her on. As her moans become louder, I continued to kiss her neck, finding a sweet spot right underneath her left hear. As I felt her fingers tugging on my hair lightly, my hands slid around her body to unclasp her black bra and remove it. I then moved to kiss down the valley of her chest, my mouth gliding over her right breast, biting her nipple. I kept touching and kissing her exposed breasts and nipples, causing her to elicit more moans. I then moved down her body to her panties. I looked Lucy, silently asking if I was allowed to remove her panties. She nodded and smiled when I hooked a finger around them and pulled them down gently. I then came face to face with her soaking wet core. I kissed her shaved pussy and Lucy suddenly threw her head back into the pillows as I started to lick her slowly. A very loud moan came from Lucy's mouth when I thrusted two fingers in and out of her entrance. I sucked harder and my thrusts became faster, knowing she was on the verge of having an orgasm. As I went all out making her squirm in pleasure under me, her stomach muscles tightened and her walls clamped down on me. After she had come, I licked her juices as I heard her voice.

"Oh my god. T-that was. You..." she gasped in pleasure, still trembling. I smiled at her words, knowing the effect of what I just did had on her.

"Oh baby, I haven't done anything yet." I murmured in her ear with a husky voice causing her to moan in my ear, turning me on even more if that was humanly possible. My hardening member was pressed against her still wet pussy, her hips were grinding slowly against it, asking for more.

"I need you Ian" she begged in a whisper, placing her hands on the nape of neck, kissing me savagely in need.

"You won't have to say it twice." I said after breaking the kiss. She smiled at my words while leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, leaving one very large, bright red hickey on it. I placed my endowed member at the base of her core, wanting to tease her a little. She groaned, moving her hips even more begging me again to thrust into her. I gave into her wishes and thrusted into her.

"God. You're. So. Big." Lucy said between breaths, "Ahhh, faster baby, faster!" she moaned, even more in need than she was five seconds ago. I did as she asked and thrusted into her energetically, harder, faster and longer, making her scream my name in pure orgasmic bliss every time my member would hit G-spot. Her nails were scratching my back due to the force off my thrusts. I made her come in no time for the 4th time. I had been holding out on my orgasm for so long that I couldn't take it anymore. I let everything go, and let my cum fill her entirely.

"Oh baby, it feels so good." Lucy told me as were still one.

We were both covered in a thin line of sweat, breathless. I was still lying on top of her, only a couple of inches were separating our bare bodies. My forearms were resting on the mattress either side of her, my chest was barely touching her breasts, our legs were matted and our hips were still connected like a puzzle piece. As I gave her the most romantic, passionate and full of love and lust kiss, I slowly pulled out of her making it as comfortable as I could. I rolled off of her and lay beside her. She then rested her head on my chest, with her hand tracing circles over my heart and her right leg draped over my left leg. I let my fingers play with her soft hair, running my fingers through it to get out any knots from of our previous activities. I felt Lucy's breaths become regular again, meaning she had fell into a deep slumber. Our first time was amazing and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I love you Lucy, so much." I whispered in her ear. I knew that she couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. For the first time in forever, I could say it out loud. I didn't have to hide my uncontrollable feelings for her anymore. I was finally able to breathe. We were glued to each other in her bed, fully naked with the sheet covering the bottom half of our bodies when I fell asleep too, with the love of my life in my arms. I didn't have any fears or unanswered questions in my mind after that night because I knew that nothing and no one would ever be able to separate us, to break a true love like ours. We were soulmates, and we both knew it.

 **Sooooo, surprised? Haha told you guys you would like it... Have you seen it coming? What do you think about it?**

 **!Spoilers! (If you haven't seen 6x01)**

 **Ho my god! We need to talk about what happened in the summer premiere! This was the best premiere/episode ever! I still wonder what happened to the girls in their room but I have a pretty good idea... I think Charles made the girls turn against each other but forced them to torture each other... Thoughts? AND the best part of the episode... EZRIAAA! The moment when he saved her was perfect and then the hug and when he lifted her up, this was amazing! Aria's face when she saw him was... well, perfect! I LOVED this episode! I can't wait for 6x03 on Tuesday! As always tell me what you think in the comments and your thoughts on the summer premiere!**

 **-Emma**


	6. Chapter Six : Got A Secret, Can We Keep

**Chapter Six: Got A Secret, Can We Keep It?**

 **Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I** __ **was kinda discouraged by the only 3 reviews I got for the previous chapter... Anyway please review this time and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe it had really happened; I was currently lying in my bed with Ian. My feelings for him finally came out and I felt relieved. For so many years, I told myself that having feelings for him was wrong, but when it had happened, when I had finally gave in to them, it had felt so right. Nothing had ever felt more right. I didn't have to hide anymore; I could be myself. My head was still placed on his bare chest, listening to his slow and relaxing heartbeats. His arms were wrapped around my back, holding me firmly against his torso. The sun lit up the room and the light was shining through the curtains on the silky sheets which were covering our naked bodies. I let my trace patterns all over his chest as I lifted my head so I could see Ian's beautiful face. I put my hand on his cheek and reached my lips to his, placing a soft kiss on his delicious lips. I broke the kiss as he opened his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey." he said in a still sleepy voice as his fingers started playing with a strand of my hair, then placing it behind my ear.

"Hey." I repeated with a happy tone, smiling at him as I put my hand back on his chest. He sat up in the bed, still looking me in the eyes while I was doing the same, covering my upper body with the sheets.

"Look, last night-" I started to tell him before he cuts me off.

"Last night was the best night I've ever had." he said with a growing smile on his face, taking one of my hands in his. I smiled too, looking down at our hands. "I honestly didn't know that things were going to go so far when I first kissed you and..." he continued to say, "I have to ask you a question."

"Yeah, anything" I replied, looking at him.

"Do you, do you regret it… What happened last night?" he asked me, and I could tell he was a little afraid of what my answer would be. It took me a little time to answer him.

"No Ian; I-I don't regret it, at all, but..." I looked down at our hands once more, took a deep breath and gazed back up at him "After what happened with Adam I'm not sure I am ready to be in yet another relationship with someone, especially if this someone is you. I mean you're my cast mate and obviously it's going change things between us and I don't really know how much. Everybody is going to be asking questions and... I just don't know if I'm ready for it."

"I understand, I do and I know that we can get through all of this. You know I would never hurt you in any possible way the way Adam did, and you know I will help you to forget what has happened. About all the questions and the people, we don't have to tell them about us or what happened between you and Adam, it can and will stay private if that's what you want. You deserve the best of everything and I want it for you. You deserve to be happy and if it's not with me, then that's okay, I won't hold you back. I just want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me." he said sincerely. He made me smile for a few seconds before I spoke up again.

"You're right. I know you won't hurt me, and you've already helped me to get over Adam. But do you really think a secret relationship could work? I mean, people are going to notice something has changed, especially our other cast mates. We can't hide these kinds of feelings."

"We can if we both try hard enough. We will see each other between takes and if they have any suspicions, we can tell that we're just working on our onscreen chemistry for our characters and that we're still simply just friends… I don't want to lose you." He ran his fingers through my hair before his hand landed on my cheek cupping it. It lingered there for a while and I soon reached my hand up to meet his to keep it there even longer prior to closing my eyes.

"I want you in my life Ian, every part of it." I told him, opening my eyes to stare into his before grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into a deep loving kiss. I pressed my body against his as he wrapped his arms around me which made us fall back into the pillows, but with me on top of him. I let out a giggle as he continued to trail kisses down the full length of my neck.

"Oh crap." Ian said after pulling back.

"What?" I asked, pouting at him for breaking the kiss.

"It's already half past seven."

"And?"

"And it's Monday, which means we have to leave here in thirty minutes if we want to be on set on time for filming." he said, getting out of the bed, sliding his boxers and pants on.

"Crap indeed," I said "I don't want to get up. Why can't we be lazy together and stay in bed all day?" I complained, burying my head in the pillows. I heard Ian laughing which made me immediately smile.

"Because we need to go to work," he started to say "We can be lazy together tonight, tomorrow night and the next night..." he whispered in my ear with his husky voice before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I love that idea." I get up from the bed taking the sheets with me to cover my still naked body. I grabbed some clothes to slip into while Ian was putting a shirt on. We made a quick stop by the bathroom to get ready before heading out the front door. There wasn't much traffic so the drive was pretty smooth and quick. Ian parked the car in the Pretty Little Liars parking lot, next to the stage we were going to be filming at that day.

"People are going to be suspicious if we arrive on set at the same time, don't you think?" I asked him before he could get out of the car.

"Lucy, it's going be okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Ian replied, smiling at me.

"If you say so. It'll still be a weird day." I said looking at him, "I have to shoot a kissing scene with Brandon who plays Andrew."

"Aria's new love interest… Great." he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't say it like that. I'm sure they're going to find a way to bring our characters back together in no time. Ezra and Aria are soul mates, don't forget that Shmian." he smiled at my words and got out of the car.

"Ready?" he asked me, once we were in front of the door to the stage.

"Yeah."

We walked in and Ian and I headed to our respective dressing rooms to get changed for filming and then head off to the hair and makeup trailer. I definitely wasn't the kind of day I thought it would be.

The day had actually gone quite well to my surprise. No one had asked questions about Ian and I, filming with the girls was great and a lot of fun as usual; actually it would have been a perfect day if the kiss I shared with Brandon hadn't of been so awkward. We had a couple of scenes to shoot which went perfectly, until the kissing scene. We already had shot kissing scenes prior to that one and I didn't mind to have to kiss someone for filming but that particular time it wasn't the same, something was different, wrong. Aria and Andrew had to kiss for like two seconds, which he didn't stick to. It felt like he was doing everything he could to make it longer, he was putting some of his own feelings into the kiss. It felt like it was more than just an on-screen kiss for him. Fortunately, we only had to shoot the scene once, and it was the last one I had to film for the day. Right after I heard the 'cut' from the directors, I took off from set toward my dressing room, needing to be alone for a moment to think about what just happened and what I would do about it or say to him. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone you're going to be lazy with tonight." the person said with a happy, teasing tone. I smiled obviously knowing it was Ian and got up to open the door. I let him in and immediately closed the door so nobody could see us. I started giggling as he suddenly grabbed my hips to press my body against his then pulled me into a soft kiss. I couldn't help but smile at what he did.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, still holding me firmly.

"Good." I lied to him, and apparently I wasn't a very good liar unlike my character because he noticed something was wrong.

"Luce, I know you too well so don't even try lying to me. Tell me what's on your mind." he said softly. I removed his hand from my hips and sat down on the couch, Ian following behind. He sat down next to me, taking my hands in his just like he had done earlier that morning in bed. I started telling him everything that had been going on with Brandon and how I was feeling about it.

"Hey, Luce, calm down I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just pulled himself a little too much into character mode or you're just misinterpreting things." he tried to reassure me.

"You're probably right, but should I talk to him about this?" I asked him, gazing at him.

"Well, if you ever feel that he's going too far again, yes, I think you should talk to him to clear things up. If he doesn't try again, then you were wrong about him and he was just playing his role which might I add should be mine. Seriously Ezra should be the one kissing you not Andrew." he told me, trying to make me feel better, which totally worked. I couldn't help but smile at him and let out some giggles. I didn't know how but Ian always found a way to make me feel better and to make me smile again. Ian took my head in his hands to pull me into a loving kiss.

"So, can we head home now where we could finally have that lazy moment together that I have been dreaming about all day long?" I asked him, breaking the kiss. I saw a growing smile on his face as he got up.

"Lead the way." he said waiting for me to open the door. Almost everyone had already left the set and my car was the only one on the lot. The ride was silent, but not the kind of awkward silent. As soon as I opened the front door of my apartment, I basically ran toward my bedroom and buried myself under the fluffy sheets, waiting for Ian to join me. He showed up a few seconds later and slid himself in the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around his torso as he did the same, resting his chin on my head after placing a soft kiss to my forehead. We stayed like that for a while, our bodies pressed against one other, like puzzle pieces. I couldn't stop listening to his heartbeat, it was like a soft relaxing, soothing melody. I thought he had already fallen asleep when I broke the silence.

"I love you Ian." I muttered in a barely audible whisper.

"I love you too Lucy." Ian retorted in my ear with the same tone. His words made me smile one last time for the day before I fell into a deep slumber in the safe loving arms of the man I loved since the first time saw him.

 **So haha what do you think? Flufly chapter. Does Lucy worries over nothing? Or is Brandon a real threat? If he is, how will Ian react? 8 reviews and you'll know what happen next ;)**  
 **ALSO I wrote an Ezria one shot, check it out! It's called Ain Gonplei Ste Odon. Don't freak out the story is in English haha. Please REVIEW.**

 **-Emma**


End file.
